Hidden Secrets
by Mustangridervwhc
Summary: When two worlds collide will I—will my flock—be able to survive? Can we handle a new enemys? Even though the world is ‘safe’, we’re still wanted. Hang on because the ride is about to get faster. -Max. I suck at summarys, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This comes right after MAX **(A.K.A. the 5th Maximum Ride book)**. Everyone is a year older than they were in Max, except Angel **(because of her whole arguing thing in book 5… So she's seven, not six.)**. I believe that in 8-9 months most of the kids would have had a birthday sooner or later… **

**And just to let you know, I'm gonna try to put in a lot of semi-short **(but not as short, or at lest not all of them)** chapters like JP did. That way I can make this an authentic story. Hope you guys like this new and improved story!**

**Secrets and Regrets**

**Preview:** When two worlds collide will I—will my flock—be able to survive? Can we handle a new enemy? Even though the world is 'safe', we're still wanted.

**Extended Preview:**

_He_ never seemed important. So why would _he_ be important know? Because now I know things that I hadn't known before. A whole new world was opened up because of _him_. But know, how can I live with this… this knowledge. How can I 'save the world' with him hunting around. And yeah, I said 'hunting' on propose.

So when two worlds collide with a _**bang**_, will I—_will my flock_—be able to live through it? Can we stand up to _him_ along with our old foes and new ones? I know the answer, but the only way you'll find out is by reading my story. Hang in tight, because the ride's about to get faster. –Max

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Max Ride-ish. Otherwise it's completely mine. Muahahahahaha!**

**Bobbie: -clears throat- obviously I'm the only sane one here. And this –points at chapter- was all my idea.**

**Me: -Rolls eyes- Very funny.**

**The Killer and His Gun**

**Chapter 1:**

The sun felt good on my back and my outstretched wings as I flew high above Arizona. This high in the sky, I didn't have any cares. We were more than out of gun-shot-rang, and still flew a couple hundred feet above normal jets. And at speeds over 200mph. (Although I can easily reach over 400mph, even Fang's top speed was about 260mph, the kids weren't as fast.)

We were headed back to my mom's house. Even though we already have a home in the Wyoming mountains ready for us, I had to say good bye to my mom and half sister before flying off to live by ourselves on fifty acres of trees with three living buildings.

Pretty sweet huh? As it turns out, the government of America wanted to accept us as citizens. But seeing as we have wings—and we preferred to live way out in the middle of no where—they gave us a large piece of land and built three buildings on it.

I suppose if you were to build houses for bird kids you would build them in a more bird-ish style. Well, that's definitely what they did. And even though at first I was kind of mad at them for saying that we're different by building us literal bird houses, the houses were pretty sweet.

Each house had an 'addict' or as I call it; a loft. Easy access—even with wings—through a small stair case that was hidden behind a door in the kitchen. From the kitchen's point of view the door looked like it lead to a pantry, which gave our house the whole secret, ambushy design that I loved.

The first house had our living arrangements inside of it, plus and extra bedroom. A nice 42in big screen TV, two couches the connected in a half circle around the TV, a video-game station that had both the Wii _and_ Xbox 360. The kitchen was large, with three actual pantries stocked high with appetizing bird-kid food. And the contractors were really smart by giving us two bathrooms. One for the boys and one for us girls.

The second house, believe it or not, had and in-door pool. A tall fence went around to the back of the house shielding an out-door pool. The loft in this house had a shower to wash up after—or before if you're Gazzy—you've had your swimming fun. Not only did the loft have a shower, but it also had a diving board for both pools and a twisty slide leading also to both pools. If that's doesn't impress you, this next house will.

The third house was designed for bored bird-kids. It had everything you could ever want: a ball pit, a large realistic doll house, real monkey bars (with real vines made out of green ropes) that lead up to the loft (which is the only way to get up there besides flying), three swings, and a catapult that flung its bird-kid players outside and into a large mound of straw.

But the best part was the free open _sky_ that belonged to no one. Thus giving us the ability to do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. Like right now.

I pointed my body down towards earth and pulled my wings in tight. I wanted to reach earth as soon as possible. I wanted to spend a few nights with my mom and beloved sister as soon as possible.

I know most of you are going; I'd rather live at your new house! But hey, you can't blame me. I'd only just met my mom and wanted to spend as much time as I could with her. Especially after the whole kidnapping my mom and I wasn't sure I'd ever see her again thing.

When I was about ten feet from the ground I released my wings and landed neatly on my tip-toes. I looked over the house and decided it wasn't in shambles as my heels hit the ground and I had pulled my wings in part way.

Although my landing had been completely silent, I heard thumping feet rush from the window to the door. My mom ran out with Ella right behind her.

I opened my arms and let them embellish me in a hug. I heard the rest of my flock land behind me and Angel and Nudge joined our little group hug. The boys hung back, but I could tell (it's the motherly part of me) that Gazzy and Iggy wanted to—but at the same time not—join the group hug. It's a guy thing, I guess.

"Max! What a surprise! I thought you guys were heading into the mountains never to be seen again." My mom said half jokingly. The other half was serious.

"I convinced everyone to say one last good bye." I smiled at my mom.

She looked depressed. She had tears—actual tears—in her eyes and they looked like they would pour over at any minute. She sniffed and the tears seemed to disappear. "Sorry… it's just that… I've only just met you and…"

I mentally hushed my mom for being overly dramatic. "Mom, I promise we'll come visit. Even if I have to drag Fang's butt over here."

That got me a dirty look from Fang and laughter from everyone else. Including my mom, which was what I was hoping to get. You know what they say; 'laughter makes the world go round!'

**Me:** **And if there weren't laughter?**

**Bobbie: Everything would be……. **_**dead**_**. –Scary music, lightning, thunder-**

**Me: That was a little melodramdic, don't you think?**

**Bobbie: -in an overly preppy voice- That was my point. –Blinks once, twice, three times-**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I totally wouldn't be posting on a fan site if I owned the books, now would I?**

**Bobbie: Actually, you might.**

**Me: Oh shut up, Bobbie.**

**Enjoy chapter two! ^.^**

**Chapter 2:**

After the lovely welcome, my Mom ushered us into the house. I was expecting the fragrance of chocolate chip cookies to fill the lovely two story house. Instead the kitchen was filled with the unpleasant smell of burnt bread.

And the first thing I had wanted to do was jump in the shower. Being a bird-kid had its advantages, but not owning a portable shower was defiantly a down side. To bad for me, my mom had some other guests over. And lest favorite person just so happened to be one of them. The other man I recognized, but I couldn't remember where I'd see him. I'd been too many places in the last year to even guess.

"Max!" Jeb jumped out of his chair so quickly the poor chair tipped over backwards. Luckily the other man caught the chair before it could clatter to the floor. "Good too see you alive and well! I trust your new home is suitable?"

"Yeah, it's grand." I said coldly. I still didn't have a reason to trust him. I doubted I ever would.

Jeb gave me a sour look that also had a hint of hurt in it. I was satisfied.

"Max?" the other man stepped towards me. He was a little bit taller then Jeb, he had boarder shoulders, and his face seemed more foot-ball-player type. "Do you remember me? It's been awhile since I've seen you. Almost three years."

Three years ago… Jeb had left us. But that was the only significant thing that I could remember about that year. "No, can't say that I do. I've been really busy in the last three years. I've—"

"I know what you've done Maximum. I've been watching you," just great, another stocker, "My name is Jon."

Angel bounced up and down with excitement. And when I figured it out, all I could say was;

"."

Jon is Jeb's brother. He had quit visiting us when Jeb had left us, three years ago. He was like an Uncle to us, stopping by with little gifts on mine and the kids' birthdays. He'd always know how to cheer us up and he knew what kind of things the kids liked to play. He knew that Fang would rather be left alone and had some how figured out how to get Fang into some of the games the kids wanted to play. Jon was amazing with kids.

Here's a little fun fact for ya! Apparently everyone in my family has had a three lettered name. Jon, Jeb, Max. You get the point.

"So, Jon… what brings you to this side of the hood?" Iggy asked. His along with the kids' eyes had lit up.

"Well, since you've saved the world a couple times now and hopefully the world won't need anymore saving, I've decided to make up for the three years I haven't stopped by with… gifts!" Jon pulled out two colorful packages from his jacket. "So happy late or early birthday everyone!"

Angel, the Gasman and Nudge ran forward and collected their gift from Jon. I watched from my spot near the door as they opened the overly colorful presents.

Nudge squealed with delight as she found out that her small gift held makeup and hair things like shampoo, conditioner, and hair spray. Oh joy. Now she'll want someone to use it on…

I turned to Angel with hopes of something better than what Nudge had gotten. As soon as Angel could see the little stuffed cat with a bell necklace around its neck she ran over to Jon and wrapped him in a hug. She thanked him for the adorable kitten that would now be Celeste's best friend.

I looked over at the Gasman, scared to see what crazy thing Jon had given him. As it turns out, it was only a speed racer car set with a whole lot of track pieces. I smiled. Finally Jon had gotten him something he couldn't blow up.

"Iggy, catch!" Jon said as he hurled a gift at Iggy. Somehow Iggy always managed to catch Jon's throws.

His eyes grew large as he handled the odd shaped package. When Iggy ripped the paper off a smile lit up his face. "Thanks Jon!"

"I don't even want to know what that is." I crossed my arms and shook my head. Probably something Iggy could put together and blow up.

Iggy and Gazzy gave each other a high five.

"Here Fang. Careful with it."

Fang looked at the box in his hand as if something was going to jump out at him. He had the right the think that though, the last time Jon had given him a present it had been one of those snakes in a can. The flock had a huge laugh when Fang's face got that look of more-afraid-than-heck on it.

This time, Fang didn't have to be afraid. He slowly pulled the stings off that held the box shut. He was faced just so that he was the only one able to see inside the box. A smile split the corners of his lips.

"What is it?" Yelled the Gasman from his spot on the floor.

"Fang! Let me see!" Nudge jumped up and down in front of Fang.

Fang reached into the box and pulled out a knife in a leather pouch. The handle was carved into the beautiful shape of a raven that was actually black. He slipped the black leather pouch off to reveal a stunning sterling silver blade.

"Ooo!" the Gasman got a devilish look on his face.

"Oh great, know he can _really_ be Emo!" Iggy rolled his eyes in joking way.

Another smile spilt Fang's face as he playfully punched Iggy in the arm.

"That knife is a throwing knife, Fang. It's made to be thrown both long and short distances. These days people just use them for decoration, and once in awhile; games. But I'm sure you'll find use for it in battle someday." Jon seemed to look at the knife proudly.

"Thanks." Fang slipped the knife back into its black leather pouch and then back into the box, holding the box loosely yet firmly against his side.

"Last is Max. Here you go, Maximum." Jon handed me a small square box. I licked my lips and tore the paper off of the box only to reveal a red and black cell phone. I smiled as I opened the box and threw it aside. I ran my hands over the new phone, before flipping it over.

It wasn't that I wanted a cell phone, but it was perfect because our house didn't have a land-line. Partly because we wouldn't get any phone calls and partly because someone would be on the internet so the stupid phone wouldn't be able to work.

"Thanks Jon. It's great." I smiled softly.

"And you know what's best about that phone? No one else has it yet." Jon patted my shoulder, "I've already put Ella's cell number, your Mom's number, the house number, Jeb's number and my number in your phone. So you don't have to worry about getting any of those numbers right now. Just enjoy the rest of your evening."

I smiled at Jon. "Thanks. I'm off to take a shower."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Bobbie: You are really annoying me... -sighs-**

**Me: I could say the same for you... -glares-**

**Bobbie: Well you won't.**

**Me: And why not?**

**Bobbie: Because then your chapters would stink.**

**Me: -frowns- I don't get it...**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, just the plot.**

**Chapter 3:**

I let the water run over me for almost thirty minutes. I didn't care that I was holding other people up, the warm water felt good. It eased the pain, the worry, and the restlessness away. It calmed my inner soul and seemed to be singing a lullaby to me.

Seriously, I was starting to fall asleep in the shower. Standing up. The whole works. If I didn't get out soon, someone was going to get worried that I had drowned, fallen down the drain or got kidnapped.

None of those situations would be good because then the flock would come charging in and see me in my birthday suit.

That thought made me push the curtain away and look towards the bathroom's window. It was transparent—kind of cloudy looking—and had a curtain draped over it. I let out a sigh, the window wasn't broken. No one wound be trying to break through and take me hostage.

I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed my head. With all those bloodcurdling thoughts running through my head I decided it was high time I started to wash up and get out of the small room as quickly as I could.

Small rooms remind me of the dog cages we used to live in. Tight, compact, holding something captive.

With in seconds I was clean and ready to get out. I'd just turned the water off when it happened. A scream split the calm night air. Okay, no longer calm.

I jumped out of the shower and pulled my jeans on. I slipped my tank-top on over my now soaking wet bra and jerked the bathroom door open. I ran down the hall way, thinking the worst was happening to my family.

Jeb had probably pulled some huge stunt no one had thought capable. Or maybe Iggy and Gazzy had just blown someone up. The house could be on fire. Or Angel could be getting kidnapped by some new evil experiment.

_Please, please, let nothing be wrong!_ I silently begged as I skidded to a stop in the kitchen and looked out into the living room.

Iggy and Fang's head turned towards me. They had a look of annoyance. That look quickly turned to surprise as they both realized why I was dripping wet.

I ignored their stares and turned to Gazzy, Angel and Nudge who were sprawled out on the ground, in a pile. I glared at them, and then shot Fang and Iggy the glare.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, my leader-is-angry-voice turned on high.

"They're fighting over some dumb game!" Iggy practically yelled. "I wish they would shut up!"

"Max, Gazzy stole my money!" Nudge complained. Angel nodded.

"I did not! This is mine!" Gazzy glared at the two girls and ripped the fake money out of Nudge's hand.

"He's lying Max." Angel said softly.

I growled. "Gazzy, give Nudge her money. Now. Angel, quit reading peoples minds. It's getting to be way too much. Iggy, change the channel. Fang, quit being so dang quite!" I yelled just because they had scared me half to death over a stupid game. And fake money.

Fang smirked at me. Iggy grumbled something about the unhealthy TV show he was watching. Gazzy grudgingly gave the money back. And Angel had that cute, innocent, yet devilish look on her face.

"Thirty minutes and everyone is off to bed!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked back to the bathroom.

Since I was already dressed all I had to do was pick up my junk from the bathroom floor. Dirty clothes, towel I didn't use… That kind of stuff.

I found a laundry hamper and dumped my clothes inside. Once everyone had changed into clean clothes—or sleepwear, which ever they preferred—I'd do a load of clothes. Clean clothes = happy bird-kids. But only for a few days. Then they got smeared with blood and dirt and other less mentionable items.

"Do you have to put the kids to be so soon?" My mom looked a little sad. Her brown eyes were filled with tears.

"It's been a long day." I shrugged. "Flying kind of takes the energy right out of a bird-kid. It's like running, only faster and higher."

"I understand." She sniffed and nodded her head. "When are you leaving again?"

"Two, maybe three days." I said walking towards the room I shared with Ella.

"That long?" My mom winced.

"Can't stay in one place too long." I said quietly. "Don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Alright." My mom took a step towards me. "Good night Max."

I could have lived with a good-night hug. But no, she had to go and kiss me. I guess it's a mother daughter thing but I still don't have to like it.

I tapped Ella's bedroom door three times before entering. It was a thing of ours. When someone was in there, tapping three times would tell you someone was coming in. Stupid sister thing, but we liked it.

"Hey Max." Ella struggled to say through a yawn. "Oh my gosh. I am so tired."

"I'm going to bed soon, so don't worry about staying up with me." I smiled at her.

"I wasn't going too. Unless, you know, you threatened me to stay up, or something." Ella let out a weak laugh. "Okay, good night Max."

"Night Ella." I said giving her a hug before I slipped out of the room.

I pulled out my new phone. It had only been ten minutes since I told the kids they had thirty minutes before bed. I wonder if they would hate me for sending them to bed early. I sighed and walked back towards the living room.

Iggy was sprawled out on the couch, his long legs loosely lying over Fang's lap to rest on the arm of the couch. He snored softly as the TV light flickered colors on his face.

Fang looked beat. His hand held up his head while his eyes were half closed. His raven black hair fell into his eyes and his shoulders were slumped down and loose. He'd even unbuttoned the first three buttons on his black long sleeved shirt. He's eyes flickered to meet mine. A slight smile appeared on his lips.

I turned my head slightly to see Gazzy asleep on the floor. Drool was starting to drip from his open mouth, but he looked peaceful as he slept. Well, as peaceful as an exhausted nine year old boy can be.

Angel and Nudge rubbed their eyes as they put away the game pieces. They glared at Gazzy for baling on them and leaving them to pick up all the pieces. But they soon finished and trudged over to where I was standing.

"We're tired Max." Angel said for the both of them. Nudge nodded and rubbed her face.

"Off to bed then." I held out my fist and they lazily tapped their fists against mine. I ruffled their hair and watched as they dragged their bare feet down the hallway to the guest room they were sharing.

"Iggy, bed." I said waving my hand in front of his face. He mumbled something and flipped over, kicking Fang's arm away from his face and sending him into alert mode.

I tired not to smile, but it was useless. I shook my head and nodded towards the hallway.

Fang got the hint. He nodded back and started off towards the room he, Iggy, and the Gasman were sharing. He stopped and backed up a few steps. He smacked Iggy in the back of the head, "Get up, bird brain."

Iggy sat up, eyes still closed. His hand reached out and hooked onto the back of Fang's jeans. They trudged towards their bedroom in silence. Shocker, I know.

I knelt next to Gazzy and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Wake up, Gazzy. Off to bed." He rolled over and held his arms out. I sighed and scooped him up.

I walked to the boys' bedroom and whispered, "Fang, open he door." A few seconds later a shirtless Fang opened the door. He stood there silently as I laid the Gasman down on his bed and pulled the covers up over him.

I walked out into the hallway. I picked up the laundry basket and shoved it at Fang. "Put your dirty clothes in here."

He nodded and shut the door. A few seconds later, his, Iggy's, and Gazzy's dirty clothes lay on top of mine.

I took the basket and walked to the girl's bedroom. I silently opened the door and found their dirty clothes lying in a neat pile near the door. I didn't have any trouble finding them in the dark because of my raptor vision.

I looked down at the load of dirty clothes and sighed. I was too tired to wash them tonight. I'd do it in the morning…

I dropped the basket outside of Ella's bedroom door. I opened the door, slipped inside, and then shut the door. I crawled into the make-shift bed Ella had made for me and sighed. _Sleep at last_.


End file.
